sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Shuler Donner
Lauren Diane Shuler Donner (born June 23, 1949) is an American film producer, who specializes in mainstream youth and family-oriented entertainment. She owns The Donners' Company with her husband, famed director Richard Donner. Her movies have grossed about $4.5 billion worldwide, mostly due to the ''X-Men'' film series. Early life and career Donner was born in Cleveland, Ohio, the daughter of a wholesale distributor and a housewife. She was raised in Cleveland, where she took on photography and frequently went to the movies with a cousin. She studied film at Boston University, specializing in production and editing. Following the advice of a teacher, she moved to Los Angeles in hopes to enter the entertainment industry. As Donner worked in Los Angeles as assistant editor of educational and medical films, she sought other jobs and despite having no original intention to work on television, a chance meeting with the NBC headquarters lead her to leave her data there. In 1973, the network invited Shuler to a vacation relief program filling in for employees on vacation. She worked on many jobs, but decided that the best for her would be as a camera operator due to her photographer experience. After being taught about cameras by the crew of The Tonight Show, Shuler asked NBC to work on the local news. Afterwards she freelanced on Metromedia, working on rock concert shoots, sitcoms and TV movies. Donner was a rare camerawoman in a male dominated market, being the first woman admitted to the IATSE Electrical and Camera Guild #659. Eventually Donner decided to work as an associate producer, joining in 1976 ABC's Wide World of Entertainment. After a traffic accident that had her hospitalized for months, Donner started working with screenwriter friends and became a creative executive/story editor on Motown Productions. Her input on the script of Thank God It's Friday (1978) lead her to become an associate producer in that film. Next she made her television producing debut in 1979 with the acclaimed Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill, a television film written and directed by Joel Schumacher in the style of Robert Altman's Nashville. She got the job by directly asking for it to NBC programming director Charles Engel. Feature film production career While working at Motown, Donner became a personal friend of National Lampoon writer John Hughes, and convinced him to write a script that would become her feature film producing debut, the 1983 comedy hit Mr. Mom, starring Michael Keaton. The following year she persuaded Richard Donner to direct Ladyhawke, and the two fell in love, marrying a year after the film got released, 1985. She produced only two more of her husband's movies, Radio Flyer (1992), and Timeline (2003), but declared that their relationship helped her learn on how to work with action films, as "if I hadn't seen how he did action movies, I wouldn't have had the wherewithal to even pursue an ''X-Men'' or a Constantine, or any of those". Her experience with Schumacher and Hughes led them to invite her to produce St. Elmo's Fire (1985) and Pretty in Pink (1986), both seminal films of the Brat Pack period. Donner had a particularly successful year in 1993 overseeing two solid hits: Dave, a homespun political comedy, and Free Willy, a family film about a boy and his whale. Personal life Donner has systemic lupus erythematosus, and had kidney problems in her childhood. She has liberal political views and likes to work on movies that express her beliefs – Dave for politics, Free Willy for marine life and Hotel for Dogs for animal rights. She has served on the advisory boards of Planned Parenthood and TreePeople, and was instrumental in the campaigning for California Proposition 2. Awards and honors Donner has received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2008, right next to her husband's. In 2006, Lauren was awarded the Women in Film Crystal Award along with Jennifer Lopez and Diane Warren. Filmography As producer, except as noted. * Thank God It's Friday (1978) (associate producer) * Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill (1979, television film) * Mr. Mom (1983) * Ladyhawke (1985) * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) * Pretty in Pink (1986) * Three Fugitives (1989) * Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) (cameo; film directed by Richard Donner) * Radio Flyer (1992) * Dave (1993) * Free Willy (1993) * Free Willy (1994, TV series) (executive producer) * The Favor (1994) * Maverick (1994) (cameo; film directed by Richard Donner) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Assassins (1995) (executive producer) * Volcano (1997) (executive producer) * Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) (executive producer) * Bulworth (1998) (executive producer) * You've Got Mail (1998) * Any Given Sunday (1999) * X-Men (2000) * Out Cold (2001) (executive producer) * Just Married (2003) (executive producer) * X2 (2003) * Timeline (2003) * Constantine (2005) * She's the Man (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) * Semi-Pro (2008) (executive producer) * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) * X-Men: First Class (2011) * The Wolverine (2013) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) * Deadpool (2016) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Legion (2017, TV series) (executive producer) * Logan (2017) * The Gifted (2017, TV series) (executive producer) * New Mutants (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2018) * Gambit (TBA) External links *Lauren Shuler Donner at the Internet Movie Database Category:1949 births Category:American film producers Category:Living people Category:People from Cleveland Category:People with lupus Category:Women film producers Category:Boston University College of Communications alumni